One shots of Dean and Kathryn
by whyteRose86
Summary: A variety of one shots to fill in some details about how dean and Kathryn met...for now they might be out of order but it will go back as far as when they were kids to present seasons


Knock knock

Kathryn stood outside the house her heart in her throat waiting on someone to answer. She was supposed to be here at Bobby's a few hours from now but after the dream she had she got Sarah to finish to job for her. She shook the feeling of panic off still waiting. Dean hadn't answered his phone or Sam WHIH made this feeling worse. Bobby had luckily texted her o let her they were here and last time he checked breathing.  
Finally she heard footsteps and the door swung open and Dean stood there beer in hand shocked to see her. She let out the biggest breath she had been holding in and felt her eyes rimm with tears which she quickly tried to cover with a smile.  
"Hi," she said softly.  
"Hey, I thought you were coming in the morning!" He said stepping out on the porch as pulling he door slightly sht behind him.  
"Um, yea but Sara finished the job by herself, she doesn't need me there. I thought I'd surprise ou." She peaked behind but shook off he feeling that he was in fact hiding something.  
"Shit, hey I'm surprised," he smiled and ruffled his hair.  
"But not happy to see me?" She asked confused.  
"Of course I'm happy, I hate it that you haven't been here lately. Come here," he said pulling her close and pressing his lips against her.  
She relaxed in his arms and he opened his eyes noticing they were glossy from tears.  
"What's wrong? I'm happy I promise," he added defensively.  
"No, it's not that honestly I had the worst dream about you and I had to come here tonight I didn't want to wait, it felt so real," she looked down twiddling with the grocery bag she was holding.  
"Hey, it was just a dream and ill apologize ahead of time for whatever your brain thinks I did." He grinned at her holding her hips.  
"What's in the bag?" He raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Snacks, bobby said you guys were watching movies all night, and I know Sam always forgets the licorice. What are you watching?" She looked at him and he looked confused.  
"Um..that's an excellent question, Sam and I were just deciding come on, lets go inside," he turned his beer up and took a log drink then pulled her inside the house.  
She dropped her duffle bag in the floor and set the grocery bag on the table as she slid out of her coat. She turned around and Dean wasn't behind her and she could hear him whispering to Sam in the library.  
"Hey, if I'm interrupting boys night or something I can go upstairs, I swear,"  
She looked at both of them wide eyes and both could tell she would care.  
They were both staring at her for so long she looked around the room for a second and saw SAMs laptop out and books were open everywhere with notebooks strung through out the living room.  
"Are you guys ing working on a job? I thought bobby said there hadn't been much in the last few weeks." She ran her hands across the books and notices a picture of a black dog. "Crossroads? Whose deal you trying to undo?"  
"Um..something we read in the paper," Sam said hoping ae was not going I the desk.  
They looked at each other watching her pick up a book and sit down leafy through the pages.  
"You can't devils trap it and wisely her out of the deal like last time?" She looked up at them confused. "What's wrong your both all twitchy."  
"Nothing's wrong it's just..." dean looked at Sam for help this wasn't how he wanted her to find out about the deal.  
"It's just...we were working this one just us, you know" Sam tried to cover but he was a horrible liar. Dean rolled his eyes knowing that would hurt her feelings if she even believed it.  
Kathryn looked little hurt at first as he placed her hand on desk and saw a notebook open with Deans name on the top of the page. She pulled it up and saw a list of possible ways out of Deans deal. There was a list of johns deal s below it as she looked up at the two of them as the look on their faces let her know they knew they were screwed.  
"What's this?" She asked holding up the notebook at them and he leaned back in her chair.  
Dean looked at it, "really Sam? Why don't you write it across my damn forehead!"  
Kathryn sat there staring at the two of them and she was so angry and hurt she didn't even know where to start.  
"Kat, listen, we wanted to tell you but if it makes you feel better i would be dead if he didn't do it..." Sam tried to protect his brother because hey both knew her well enough that she was close to going postal.  
"Feel better about what? You have got to be kidding me!" She slammed the notebook down ad stormed out of the library head to the front door making sure to push last both of ten so they knew she was mad.  
She ran down the steps out into the salvage yard trying to find a place where she could breath, because wage felt like someone was sitting on her chest. Dean made a deal to save Sam. She didn't know why the thought hasn't occurred to her when she heard jake when yellow eyes died but that day had so much going on. And now it all made sense, dean reevaluating his life and wanting ten to be together for real this time, because he knew it wasn't permanent.  
She could hear rustling and she was sure he followed out.  
"Kat...where are you come on.." Dean yelled for her and she sat on a near by car and put her head in hands trying to get herself in control. He saw her sitting on the bed of an old truck and he walked up slowly knowing she was pissed.  
"Kat..I,m" he reached for her and she caught him off guard and pushed him away punching him in the arm repeatedly.  
"I swear if you say your sorry I will scream,"  
"Hey, ow, stop, wait let me explain.." He said trying to grab her wrists but she stayed to far from his grasp.  
"Explain what! How could you not tell me? I'm not some girl you pick up in a bar and don't owe an explanation too, were...I don't know..us you looked me in the eye and told me you wanted more..ad for what because you'll be dead in a year? How stupid does that make me look? After all these years you finally said that and it's all just joke to you! I knew it, I fuxking knew it!" She turned from him pacing in a circle and he stayed back hands up waiting for her to hit him again.  
"Kathryn, that's bot true, I meant every word of it, if I didn't then why would you be staying with me and Sam all the time? You are the only girl I've been with in a long time hell months before we even had the conversation because I had already made my mind up...so what if this pushed me a little? I..l..care about you you know that." He walked towards her hurt that she felt tat way. He did love her and he didn't want to lose her, but if this deal was unbreakable she was also the only person e wanted until the end.  
"Why did you need a push? What aren't you sure about? Fuck, I only have your name tattooed on me and that was your idea! Ive only been here at your disposal basically my whole life, and you push me away! Why does this happen? Every time I think your for real.." Her pacing turned to stomping.  
"My disposal? Like you never left me?" Dean quitlwd back.  
"First of all sneaking out before you did doesn't count as abandonment and I left one time after your dad died because I was causing problems between you and Sam. You two needed each other and you and yor wandering eyes then...flirting with Joe every second you got always wanting to go the roadhouse all that different place different time shit..."  
"Are you kidding me with that shot again...she's a child and she was never you..you were what i wanted.." Dean stepped closer to her and this time she stayed still her fists balled.  
"You never want me all the time," she voice broke, "and this deal you made..." Her voice trailed off as she looked back at the house and she could see Sam watching from the window.  
"What was I supposed to do? Let him die, he's my brother and its always been my job to watch out for him, I couldn't let him go like that," his voice cracked and it hurt him she felt that way but he will didn't regret what he did.  
She looked at the ground and she felt guilty all of a sudden, of course she didn't want Sam to be dead, hell he was part of who dean was and the way he watched over him had always made her love him more. Sam was also like a brother to her and t would have killed her if he had been dead.  
"I'm not mad that you saved him, I'm mad you didn't tell me...we never have secrets and you two even bobby have been lying to my face to weeks. I asked you that night what happened with Sam and you said bobby patched him up and I believed you. So of all f that was a lie how can I believe you really want this? Because i know how you feel about monogomy and being with one person for too long, why do this to us?" She walked towards ad and looked him in the eyes and placed her hands on his hips and started crying. "And even after all that I still am sitting here worried about how you feel about going to hell, because I sit buy this I don't shit attitude you had these past few weeks that's been deriving Sam up the wall.?  
"Kathryn, I was going intel you, I swear, we'll just have to make this year.." Dean said reaching for her face.  
"What do you mean year? Tht usually give ou ten?" Kathryn felt her chest contracting a she started to panick slightly.  
"I MIT be lucky then, because I only got one year,"" he looked down ashamed.  
"Dean..." She stepped away from him and this time her anger switched to sadness as tears streamed down her face. How could this be happening?

She shook her head and started walking back to house not caring if he followed as struggles to hold it all in. She knew she was actin like a brat but honestly she was more hurt for not being told by any of them. She was the closest thing they had to family and they all had been lying to her. Dean had basically sent her on jobs with Sarah and constantly meet her away from Bobby's house and this whole she felt like an idiot. Was he even going to tell her.  
She heard him following her slowly as he made her way inside and Sam attempted to stop her by standing in her way but she just walked around him her head still down and stomped up the steps. When she made it to the hallway her and deans room was on the left and she signed looking over at her old room and she headed there and locked the door behind her. She hasn't stayed in her in so long as kinda wished she had just licked Dean out if there room but she knew his stuff was in there and the last time she wanted was to be reminded of him right now. She walked over to closer and found some pajamas she could wear and she dug around until she found her old iPod and headphones to block the guys out. She could hear them argueing downstairs. She shed her clothes and slid the black night gown she had found in the closest on and turned the covers down curlinguonwith anfewmpillows. She was so angry she drove as fast as she could to get here and she thought by now she could be curled up on the couch watching movies and even sleeping with him. But here she was mad and alone. She put the head phones in and closed her eyes blasting her music until she cried herself to sleep.

The noise of her stomach growling woke her up and she stretched and looked at her phone noticing several hours had passed. She looked under the door and the light in the hallway was off so she hopefully assumed they were boh asleep because she was straving.  
She tiptoed up and grabbed a hoodie peaking out of the door noticing the whole house was dark. She darted for the stairs leaving her room open and lightly ran to the kitchen praying the stairs didn't creak.  
The boys had to both be asleep because everything from earlier was now stacked on the desk and all the lights were off.  
She signed as she headed into the kitchen and stopped with a smile on her face. Tree was a cheeseburger on the table with a bag of chips and a note that said love Sam and dean. She threw the note of the floor and grabbed a bottle of jack they had left sitting out and the food and sat in the floor of the library going over the events of what happened,  
The more she drank the more her boy ached for Dean and her hear saddened at the bough of him really being going. After all they had been through at least every fight they had she knew he was just a phone call away and he would always come when she called or texted no matter how far away he was even after the worst fights.  
She signed as she continued drinking and before she knew it she felt her self snap up. She began organizing the boys information on the wall, they both sucked, which surprised her because she had leanrbed from the dad. She put all the books in stacks by lore and relevance to the us, and she wrote list of possible ways out including spells, and voodoo priests across the country they could talk to. After a couple hours she sat back and looked at the now clean library and map of saving Dean and let out a a sign of relief, being organized have her comfort and even though she knew deals were impossible to get off, she was determined to help them do that.  
Her heart and body felt warm from the jack and she ached for him all of a sudden. She took a long drink and decided she would just see what he was doing. She slipped upstairs and went tot here room twisting the door open and she saw him, shirtless sleeping in the middle, and he uses her pillow to hold on to. The sight of him made her burn for him as she walked closer and sat on the corner of the bed. She was past buzzed now and all she wanted was to be close to him. She crawled next to him and laid there quietly trying not to breath. She felt tears coming as she thought and everything that had changed now. She had never been the type to want to settle down just like him but she always knew that he was all she ever wanted. The possibility if having a real life was always on the table ad that's how she liked it. But now, she knew as well as they did there was no way out of those contracts. She knew him well enough to know he would do it all over again to. She looked at him sleeping peacefully and she moved close and barely pressed her lips in his. He kissed back softly but stirred and she smiled, he was in a deep sleep. She softy removed herself from the room checking to make are he was still asleep. She went back downstairs and looked at the work she had done. She sat in the middle if the floor grabbed a book and a blanket and laid on her stomach reading until she fell asleep.

Sam woke up first and after getting dressed he headed down the stairs stopping as he saw Kathryn's feet on the floor causing him to panic. He made his way to the library and was curled up in the floor with a book sleeping. He looks around and noticed she had organized all there work and he smiled, at least she wast leaving because he needed her help.  
He heard Deanncoming down the stairs,  
"Look," Sam said.  
Dean made his way to the library and noticed Katryn sleeping in the floor in top of a book and all there research organized. He smiled, "how long do you think she's been down here?"  
"Should we leave her?" Sam said noticing then empty liquor bottle on the table and thy both smiled.  
Dean signed and knelt down to pick her up. She stayed asleep as he rose and she buried her head innhisnchest as e walked her back upstars. It was only eight in the morning and the sun was just darting to creep around the house. He placed her on his or their bed and she rolled Ono her side hugging he pillow dean had left in the middle of the bed.  
dean decided to crawl back into bed eh her for a awhile. He stayed close to her back but didn't touch her or pull her in praying she would wake up and not be mad.  
When Katryn woke up in her room with Dean she was pissed. He was still sleep and she apparently had ruled up to him which also pissed her off because she was awake now and hung over and sill angry at him. She hurried to the bathroom and hopped in the shower trying I get ready as soon as possible. When she was done showering she peaked out of the bathroom and let out a breath tht he was still asleep. She tiptoed to the closest grabbed some jeans and a white tshirt that she threw in fast and walked outbid the room her socks and converse under her arm. She shut the door quietly ad headed downstairs and walked right into Sam.  
"Hey, your up," he said blocking her path.  
"Yeah and now I'm leaving," she said pushing past him grabbing her keys from the table and outing her shoes in fast.  
"What? Come on, I need you here to help me, we didn't want you to worry we were going to tell you.." sam tried to plead with her.  
"When? After a hellhound rioted him to shreds? I really am not in the mood for this, you both know hat you did," she said standing and heading out the door. Sam followed and caught bobby making his way into the house.  
"Hey Kayhryn," he said.  
She glared at him getting in her car and slamming the door as she started her car and blasted the music.  
"What's her problem?" Bobby asked looking at Sam. Without an answer he knew by the look on his face. "Oh," was all he said as he headed into he house.  
Kathryn sped down the road that led into town fuming. She had a list if a few possible leads on professions would would know more about breaking contracts. She headed into a coffee shop and grabbed her laptop to do some work in the case. She wanted Sam and Dean to think she was leaving because they needed a taste i there own medicine. She managed to get two of the three professors on the phone and both said the same thing about unbreakable contracts no way out unless death or someone else making a deal. She signed and looked at her phone dean had called ten times and Sam and bobby followed. She picks duo the phone and decided she would get more even .  
"Hey Sarah,! How far are you from South Dakota?" She smiled, "great she said bring Ryan too. Meet you at eight o clock at a bar called Steve's.

She grinned. Dean hated ryan and this would be fun.

Kathryn got a hotel room for Agee hour to get ready. Her plan was in motion she as going to meet Ruan and Sarah for a drink and make Dean as jealous as she could. He knew he would figure out where she was. She leafed through her clothes and found a white halter dress with black roses all over it. It was a little too revealing for the weather so she wore her black leather jacket over it and her favorite motocycle boot. Kathyn curled the end of her hair into big waves and findings the look with a light coat of makeup. She knew Dean would love her dress and want to waste no time getting her out it, but she was determined to show him what he was actually giung up on.  
She looked in the mirror and gathering her things and three them back in her mustang. The phone rang and it was Dean and she figured she would tak to him.  
"Hello?" She said mocha tilt  
"Kat, where have you been all day we and Sam were worried, I know your mad but come on, talk to me ," he pleaded with her and she felt her heart being convinced but she also wanted to stand her ground.  
"I don't have anything to say, I can't not believe you didn't tell me," he felt her voice crack and she took a deep breath.  
"Katie baby, I'm sorry,"he said softly.  
"So am I," she said, "I'm meeting Sarah at Steve's, I got a hotel room near there, and that's that for now." She started crying, "I don't know what else to tell you." She hung the phone up and threw it in her purse and drove to the ball in silence.  
She took a deep breath and noticed the place was packed. She locked the car up and and headed inside spotting Sarah and Ryan at the bar. She hugged Sarah first and Ryan hugged her holding in to long. Dean alway had pointed out his crush on her but she ignored it because her best friend loved him.  
"What's wrong? I thought your ere statig with Sam and Dean?" Sarah's asked scooting over as seat to make room for her.  
"Plans change, you know how we are," she motioned for the bartender and he nodded in her direction. "Listen, I just want to get very drunk and maybe stupid and crawl back into my hotel bed." She smiled at Sarah ad she could tell something was wrong.  
Sarah nodded, " hey Steve, three jack and cokes and keep it coming." Se smiled handing him her debit card which Kathryn snatched.  
"Ugh, what are you doing I invited you to drown my sorrows. Steve, three jack and cokes mine hold the coke, and make mine a double. Also don't take her money." She put Sarah's card in her pocket and handed Steve three hundred solar bills and smiled.  
He nodded as brought there drinks back leaving the bottle and kissed Kathryn's hand. She smiled at him and turned towards her friends downing her drink and laughing as she shook the sick feeling she had had since yesterday.  
Ryan moves to sit in the other side of Kathryn and she turned towards Sarah trying I ignore his advances.  
"Don't be mad," Sarah said holding Kathryn's hand as they by nurses another drink.  
"Why?"  
"Dean called me, or rather Sam did for him, there probably going to come up here, what happened? You rushed out of there to him and now yor here with me?" She looked concerned.  
"He's just.. I don't know, maybe I was wrong to come stay with them you know how he is, or we are. I don't think we're ready for all this grown up relationship," she hoped Sarah would by that.  
"He's here," Sarah smiled as she Saw dean and Sam walking through the bar. "God, he's so sexy, you're stupid Kathryn." She whispered avoiding making Ryan jealous. He would be mad to hear her call some one else sexy.  
Kathryn turned in her seat and caught Deans eyes in the crowd and she could barely see him as tears flowed in her eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt under his favorite brown leather jacket. Her heart raced an ached or him as se turned towards Sarah pouring herself a big drink and gulping it down, as she wiped her tears on a bar napkin.  
Dean st least had the sense to not come over rigt away as he and Sam sat a few seats down.  
"What are you doing?" Sam asked ing sitting down next to him in shock.  
"Nothing, just wait," Dean said as the bartender came over.  
Steve walked over to them smiling as he wiped down a glass, "Dean Winchester, haven't seen you in a while, you and Kathryn working a case around here?"  
"Um something like that, this is my brother Sam," they nodded at each other, "let me just get two beers and send three over there to them ." He motioned towards Kathryn and Sarah cringing slightly as he noticed Ryan leaning closer and whispering in her ear.  
"You guys are at it again?" He asked bring them two beers.  
"At it," Sam asked confused.  
"I don't know how many times those two are are at eag others throats. I neve meet two people more perfect for each other." E smiled and walked towards Sarah Kathryn and Ryan handing them the beers motioning towards Dean ad Sam.  
Sarah politely smiled and Kathryn chugged hers quickly then went back to messing with her phone as the bar filed up quickly.  
Kathryn looked up noticing a two girls dressed very slutty talking about Sam and Dean and she felt jealously rumble in her stomach. They should be at home in bed not at a bar about to start a fight. The two girls made there way to the boys and Kathryn watched growing angrier.  
"Hi, what's your name," the blonde said sitting down next to dean placing her hand in his arm. Her friend sat next to Sam and smiled biting her bottom lip.  
Dean looked at Katheyn and could tell she was jealous so he thought he teach her a lesson. He knew she cared that was why she was so angry and f she was going to flaunt Ryan at her he was going to get her back.  
"Dean and this is my brother Sam," he said motioning pearls his brother trying to get Kathryn attention. He knew hat might kiss her off enough to come over to him.  
Kathryn watched them chi chatting with the boys and Dean motioned for Steve to being four shots and Kathryn was fuming as the girl leaned to close to Dean and he smiled as she whispered something funny in his ear.  
Kathryn was fuming by this point and Decided two could play that game. She peaked her jacket off and leaned forward signaling Steve. He grinned at her," whatcha need?"  
"A shot of something strong," she smiled and he poured her a Jen and she downed it and laughed slamming the glass down. She could feel Dean staring at her as she turned and searched for a guy should could use to make him jealous. She spotted a juke box and she walked over I it and popped a quarter in and searched until she found "you give love a bad name" she grinned as people started dancing and she knew Sarah would be mad but she was also dunk and angry.  
"Ryan, came dance with me," she pouted pulling at his arm and Sarah looked hurt but she also knew what her friend was trying to do so she tried to put on a happy face.  
"Um...okay," he looks at Sarah asking permission and se nodded.  
Dean looked up at Kathryn pulling Ryan out to dance and his facial expression dropped.  
Kathryn pullenryan laughing as she swayed to the music and Ryan placed his hands in her hips. Normally Kathryn Wouk have replied by this but Dean was playing with fire.

She danced closer to him and she caught Dean glaring at her and she went in to make it. She grabbed Ryan by the neck and brought her mouth to his close enough I his per and she swirled. Dean couldn't take it he got up from his seat and walked over to them much to Sarah protests who tied to grab his arm.  
"Alright that enough,"dean said standing between them reaching for Kathryn's wrist.  
"Come in I haven't even really gotten a tarted." She smiled as she felt herself gettin dizzy from the whiskey.  
Ryan stepped to Dean getting mad, "hey, leave her alone." He reached to knock dead hand away and before Ryan could react Sarah had made her way over seeig the situation escalate.  
"Come on babe, lets go, she made her point," Sarah was glad Deab broke then up before Kathryn really went tiverboard.  
Kathryn had the giggles from the alcohol finding the whole situation funny.  
"Come on, we were just having some fun, like those littleirlanyou got over there," pointing to the girls dean had been talking to before. The one girl seemed sad Dean had walked away and Sam seemed annoyed as well that dean left him over there.  
"What's is wrong with you," he sai pulling her down a hallway that lead to the kitchen where he could actually hear her.  
"You must be joking," she snapped leaving against the wall crossing her arms.  
"Kat, I'm sorry, I don't know how else to say it, but trust me if I have a year left I dot want to spend it chausng you around watching you all over some asshole." He leaned against the wall putting one arm in front of him to support himself. She shuddered as the heat of him made her want to whimper.  
"Dean, were never going to have that," she motioned towards a couple she had seen holding hands and obviously in a date.  
He signed liking over, "Kathryn, we have that," he reached for her putting her hand in her hip swaying her closer.  
Tears fell from her eyes and his face softened.  
"No we don't, how am I supposed to hae that when everyday I'm going to be worried about this?"  
Dean was beginning to get frustrated and he sat back,"okay Katryn so you don't care anymore? You want me to go out there and pretend we're not us? If I have a year left and this deal can't be broken you'd rather spend it apart?"  
She stayed slient.  
He nodded, " okay, tell you what, close your eyes," he said.  
"What?" She asked wiping her eyes as people walked past them on there way out the back door.  
"Close you eyes," he said again firmly and she stood there and complied. Before she knew it he pressed his lips to her softly and placed his Hand on her lower back bringing her closer. His tongue danced on the outside of her lips and she whimpered opening her mouth and kissing him deeper.  
He pulled away fast causing her to moan in frustration.  
"So you don't care right? You want me to leave?" He stated at her angrily. "I could go home with one of those girls if you want? Ill even let you pick."  
She was speechless from the kiss and her face flushed instantly. She shook we head slowly and reached for his waist and she began kissing his neck as she pulled him close.  
"I don't want you to go, that's the problem," she wrapped her arms aroun his neck and started bawling. He pulled her close holding her tight,  
"I don't want to go either, that's why I need you to start acting right so we can get me out of this, okay?" He whispered pulling back to kiss her forehead.  
She nodded as she pulled back looking up at him. She fell like someone was staring at her ad she turned to see the girl from the bar with Sam behind her.  
"Excuse me, I think you've tied him up long enough," the girl said placing her hand on her hip.  
Dean looked at Kathryn awaiting her expression and she started laughing as she pulled Dean with we pushing past the girl, ignoring her completely as she made her way in the end of the bar where Sam and Dean had sat when they came in. Sam smiled watching her sit in the bar stool then pulling Dean close to we as he kissed him now in front if everyone. She places her hands on his face and kissed him hard until he pulled away breathless and grinning. He placed his head against hers, and they stared at each other without having to say I live you or sorry, they just knew.  
"Do you want to go home or stay?" He asked tangling fingers through hers.  
She looked around and could tell Sarah and Ryan were gone, "home." She said quietly.  
He nodded throwing money down for his tab and looking for Sam.  
"Here, take the impala back to Bobby's ill follow you in her car she's too drunk to drive." He pulled the keys from his pocket.  
"You coming home?" Sam asked.  
"Yea ill be right behind you." Dean said grinning and he turned to Kathryn who was finishing off her beer.  
"You ready?" He asked reaching for her hand.  
She nodded, she was sill mad but he was right they didn't need I waste anytime so her acting like a brat wasbt being helpful. He pulled her from the bar to the parking lot and she waved to Sam as he drove off.  
"Do you have stuff in that hotel room or is it in your car?" He asked as he unlocked the passenger side for her and she nodded mischievously.  
She stepped to him and pulled him closer to a hug and moan softly in the embrace.  
"Come on its cold," he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver. They walked to the hotel behind the bar and she dug in her purse for the key. Dean held her from behind and kissed her neck as she finally found the keys and unlocked the door. The room Was dark as she tossed her purse down and peeled her jacket tossing it on the floor as she walked to the dresser and pretened to dig in a drawer knowing she didn't have anything left in the room.  
"Is it a lot of stuff?" He asked looking around and sitting on the bed. He fiddled with the keys and Katryn plugged her iPod from her purse into the stereo.  
Zeppelins ramble on echoes in the room and Kathryn spun around grinning.  
"What are you doing?" He smiled as she walked to him and pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and tossed it behind her.  
"I have a confession," she said softly.  
"There isn't anything in this room, I jut couldn't wait the ride back to Bobby's."  
She leaned down pressing her lips on his softly.  
She pulled away turning and swaying to the music as she turned pulling her forward, "unzip." She said softly ad Dean complied as Kathryn stepped out of her dress. As she stood in front of him in her black lace bra and panties and smiled titling her head.  
"Come here," he said in a husky voice making he thwart jump to her throat as she walked slowly and he grabbed her hands and kissed her palm making her laugh. He pulled her down I sit on the bed and he kissed her softly. She tried to be mre aggressive but he pulled away making each kiss softer and softer. Dean handy been this sweet with her in a long time and she felt herself getting more and more nervous.  
"Dean, I..." She said softly trying to apologize.  
"Listen," he said sittin back, "just because this deal is done doesnt change anything . You are the only person that I want to be today..tomorrow..next week whatever if I had the rest of my life then that too."  
She stares at him biting her lip swing the truth in his eyes.  
"What are we going to do? This is like solving the impossible."  
"Do what we always do," he ran his hands through her hair and she close we eyes laying her head on the pillow.  
"I don't want to talk about it anymore right now all I want is you."  
Dean grinned and nodded.


End file.
